


Как Вам угодно, мой господин

by Scandia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, foot play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandia/pseuds/Scandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В поисках новых ощущений, Фили иногда тайком посещает публичный дом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как Вам угодно, мой господин

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["Like This, Milord?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/991343) by [GreenSorceress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSorceress/pseuds/GreenSorceress). 



Сумерки таяли, уступая место ночи. Небо, перебрав все оттенки синего, остановилось, наконец, на цвете индиго, когда молодой наследник быстро проскользнул в бордель с черного хода. Не было ничего зазорного открыто прийти сюда и днем, но хозяйка заведения всегда знала, когда Фили хотелось чего-нибудь особенного. Это бывало не слишком часто, раз в пару месяцев он тайно наведывался сюда. Наследник щедро платил золотом, и мадам Фрелла была готова закупить для него то, что он хотел. Вот и сегодняшняя ночь обещала стать такой же волнующей, как и многие предыдущие, думал Фили, осторожно пробираясь по длинному коридору к своей обычной самой дальней комнате, и эти мысли приятно будоражили его.

Открыв дверь и войдя в комнату, он не был разочарован. На кровати сидел очень молодой гном, совсем еще мальчишка. Он страшно нервничал. У него были длинные шелковистые волосы цвета темного дерева и совершенно чудесные выразительные темно-карие глаза. По-мальчишески пухлые губы, едва пробивающаяся щетина на щеках, мускулистое и сильное тело, гибкое, как у танцовщицы – от него просто невозможно было оторвать взгляд. Фили, откровенно разглядывая мальчика, почувствовал, как его член напрягся. Прежде, чем сделать еще шаг, он закрыл дверь и запер ее на ключ.

\- Добрый вечер, - тихо сказал наследник, знаком приказывая молодому гному подняться.  
\- Добрый вечер, мой господин, - пробормотал тот, вставая, упершись глазами в пол.  
\- Ну, повернись же, дай-ка я получше тебя рассмотрю.

Фили отступил на шаг и оглядел юношу с головы до ног, пока тот медленно поворачивался, по-прежнему упорно не поднимая глаз. Он был одет в поношенную рубаху и простые домотканые штаны. Ни обуви, ни каких-либо украшений на нем не было. Волосы, не заплетенные в косы, свободно падали на плечи, длинная челка порой прикрывала глаза.

\- Какой ты красавчик! Но я заплатил немалую цену не столько за твою красоту, сколько за девственность. Так что ответь мне честно – ты нетронут?

Мальчик на секунду поднял глаза и вновь вперил взгляд в пол.

\- Да, мой господин, - прошептал он еле слышно. Фили похотливо усмехнулся и принялся расстегивать застежки на своей куртке.  
\- Ну, что ж, тогда раздевайся, маленький девственник, - сказал он, бросая одежду на кресло. 

Мальчик покорно кивнул и медленно стянул рубаху через голову, уронив ее на пол. Взгляду Фили открылась широкая грудь, слегка заросшая темными волосами, дорожка которых сбегала вниз и уходила под пояс штанов. Фили почувствовал все нарастающее возбуждение. Мальчик развязал шнуровку на талии и позволил штанам упасть вниз, к босым ступням.

Он стоял, безвольно опустив руки вдоль тела, и низко склонив голову. Фили, ничуть не смущаясь, обшаривал глазами его стройные бедра, с удовольствием посмотрел на крепкий член довольно впечатляющих размеров. Фили разулся и снял рубаху. Затем подошел к мальчишке, осторожно провел рукой по его темным локонам. Тот сначала дернулся от неожиданного прикосновения, но быстро расслабился; было видно, что ему приятно это нежное касание.

\- Какой сладкий малыш, - прошептал Фили мальчику на ухо, слегка наклоняясь вперед. - Знаешь ли ты, что я собираюсь сегодня с тобой сделать? Знаешь, зачем ты здесь?

Мальчишка вздрогнул и поднял, наконец, глаза, встретившись с Фили взглядом. Тот мгновенно утонул в этих темных омутах.

\- Мадам Фрелла сказала, что Вы будете…, - мальчик с трудом проглотил комок в горле и снова опустил глаза, - что Вы оседлаете меня, как пони и будет скакать всю ночь напролет, - закончил он еле слышно и еще ниже опустил голову.

Фили почувствовал, как его член напрягся сильнее, лишь только прозвучали эти слова. Он обхватил лицо мальчика ладонями, силой поднял его голову и заставил встретиться с собой взглядом.

\- Хм…, я оседлаю тебя, пожалуй, даже не один раз, мой маленький девственник. Но сначала я бы хотел показать тебе, что такое настоящее удовольствие. Тебе будет так хорошо, что ты сам будешь умолять, чтобы я трахал и трахал тебя до скончания ночи.

Фили почувствовал, как парнишка в его руках затрепетал. Он наклонился совсем близко к его лицу и произнес, почти касаясь нежных губ своими:

\- Тебе это нравится, не так ли, мой юный невинный друг? Ты же хочешь, чтобы я тебя взял? Хочешь кричать от бесконечного наслаждения и страсти? Ну, скажи мне скорей – ведь хочешь же, да?

После этих слов мальчик покраснел, как роза, а у Фили чуть не остановилось сердце. Он выпустил его лицо и ждал ответа. Мальчик судорожно вздохнул и прошептал:

\- Дда, мой господин….

Именно это неуверенное согласие Фили и хотел услышать. Он наклонился и нежно поцеловал мальчика. Его рот был мягким и податливым, язык Фили легко проскользнул внутрь, изучая теплое нежное нутро. Одной рукой он стал ласкать темные непослушные локоны, другая же заскользила вниз, вдоль крепкой спины и остановилась на умопомрачительно дивном, словно точеном заду, крепко сжав его. Мальчик тихонько ахнул, Фили только рыкнул в ответ, прервал поцелуй и довольно грубо толкнул его на кровать. Он лежал на спине и смотрел, как Фили освобождается от собственной одежды. Когда со шнуровкой было покончено, и штаны соскользнули вниз, взгляду юноши открылся большой тяжелый член, истекающий смазкой. От такого зрелища глаза у него округлились, и он невольно вскрикнул. Наследник усмехнулся его реакции и не спеша погладил себя.

\- Простите, мой господин. Я испугался.  
\- Не волнуйся, малыш, я не сделаю тебе больно.

Но мальчишка по-прежнему смотрел на него со страхом, пока Фили не растянулся на кровати рядом с ним и не поцеловал его, на этот раз глубже. Его руки блуждали по твердым мышцам, чувствовавшимся под кожей, гладили грудь, пальцы зарывались в волосы и скользили вниз, лаская крепкий живот и бедра. Затем Фили осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по чувствительной коже внутренней поверхности бедра и добрался, наконец, до паха. В ответ он получил такой стон, от которого его собственное возбуждение стало уже почти болезненным, и он легонько потерся членом о бедро мальчика.

Закончив прикусывать и сосать попеременно то одну, то другу губу мальчика, он не спеша двинулся вниз, целуя линию подбородка и нежную шею. Фили не смог удержаться и оставил яркую метку над ключицей. Отодвинулся, полюбовался своей работой, затем взял в рот маленький нежный сосок, другой же сильно сжал пальцами и почувствовал, как они мгновенно затвердели. Мальчик мог только корчиться и все громче стонать в ответ, когда Фили обвел кончиком языка его пупок, затем проник внутрь и оставил еще один засос на золотистой коже бедра.

К этому моменту член мальчика уже полностью встал и терся о живот, но Фили, не обращая на него внимания, продолжал целовать его бедра. Он явно дразнил парня, прикусывая нежную кожу на внутренней поверхности бедер, вылизывая языком мошонку и чувствуя, как поджимаются от возбуждения яйца. Его губы путешествовали все ниже, целуя круглые коленки и тонкие лодыжки. Затем он взял в ладони одну ступню и перешел к изучению длинных, изящных пальцев. Высунув язык, он неожиданно лизнул большой палец ноги, а затем, не давая мальчику опомниться, взял в рот три пальца и стал их тихонько посасывать, иногда прикусывая мягкие подушечки. Мальчик взвизгнул от удивления и закрыл лицо обеими руками. Фили заработал языком сильнее, удерживая ногу на месте. Мальчишка пытался вырваться, краска залила его лицо, шею и плечи. Вконец смутив своего несчастного пленника, Фили выпустил его пальцы и сел на колени.

\- Перевернись-ка, мой ненаглядный, и подними задницу кверху. Я хочу попробовать каждый дюйм твоего тела на вкус, - сказал Фили, лениво поглаживая себя, и мальчик подчинился, перекатившись на живот и упираясь коленями в постель.  
\- Вот так, мой господин? - его голос слегка заглушала подушка, и Фили с трудом справился с желанием вцепиться пальцами в эту умопомрачительную задницу и войти внутрь одним сильным движением.  
\- Именно так, мой дорогой, - прохрипел Фили, вытягивая руку и поглаживая округлые ягодицы. 

Он осторожно развел их в стороны, обнажая маленькое коричневое пятнышко тугого входа и, наклонившись вперед, нежно поцеловал его. Мальчик вскрикнул, но Фили лишь ухмыльнулся про себя, продолжая кончиком языка дразнить тугие мышцы, осторожно продвигаясь внутрь.

Тот продолжал стонать и качнул назад бедрами, насаживаясь на язык и отчаянно комкая простыни. Фили все также нежно ласкал его, чередуя успокаивающие поглаживающие движения языка со все более настойчивыми толчками внутрь.

Когда стоны стали уже беспрерывными, Фили осторожно двинулся внутрь одним пальцем, введя его всего лишь на одну фалангу и замерев.

\- О, мой господин, мне так хорошо! Пожалуйста, прошу Вас.... пожалуйста, еще....  
\- А ну-ка, ложись на спину.

Фили вытащил палец и похлопал мальчишку по заду. Тот быстро повиновался, с готовностью развел ноги и посмотрел на Фили из-под полуопущенных век. Тот пристально разглядывал свою игрушку: лицо молодого гнома пылало, нижняя губа сильно покраснела и припухла, потому что он прикусил ее, пытаясь заглушить крики. Капельки пота, покрывавшие тело, блестели в свете свечей, дыхание было сбитым и неровным, как после долгого бега. Его член истекал смазкой и, едва взглянув на него, Фили понял, что его собственное возбуждение уже достигло всех мыслимых пределов.

\- Ах ты, маленькое развратное создание! Ну-ка, скажи мне еще раз: ты совершенно уверен, что ты девственник? 

Фили продолжал дразнить мальчишку, вылизывая нежную кожу на внутренней поверхности бедер и покрывая дрожащий живот мелкими быстрыми поцелуями.

\- Клянусь Вам, мой господин! Мне было сейчас так хорошо… Вам не понравилось, как я себя вел? Вы недовольны мной?

Его темные глаза широко распахнулись, губы задрожали и Фили подумал, что парень готов вот-вот заплакать. Он потянулся и мягко поцеловал мальчишку в лоб, успокаивая.

\- Нет, ты не разочаровал меня, малыш. Наоборот, я от души наслаждаюсь тобой.

Фили почти целомудренно коснулся припухших губ и вновь отправился в путешествие вниз, замирая между разведенных бедер. Он усмехнулся, взял член мальчика в рот, нежно провел языком вокруг головки и быстро заглотил его целиком, на всю длину. Мальчишка вскрикнул от удовольствия, впился пальцами в простыни и замотал головой из стороны в сторону. Фили сосал глубоко, упирая член попеременно то в нежную кожу внутренней поверхности щеки, то в горло, почти прижимаясь лицом к заросшему темными волосами паху. Вздохи и вскрики учащались, становясь все громче; Фили понял, что мальчишка вот-вот кончит. Он слегка увеличил темп и парень, не сдерживаясь, протяжно закричал и выплеснулся ему глубоко в рот. Фили проглотил большую часть, а оставшееся, быстро потянувшись вверх и впившись в губы мальчика поцелуем, выпустил в его жаркий рот. Тот вздрогнул, а потом принялся жарко вылизывать губы наследника, нетерпеливо толкаясь языком внутрь и впервые ощущая вкус собственного семени.

\- Ах ты, маленький бесстыдник, - сказал Фили, протягивая руку к прикроватному столику, где стоял флакон с ароматическим маслом. - Я, пожалуй, оставлю тебя себе. - Фили смазал пальцы маслом и провел рукой между ягодиц мальчика. - Может быть, я даже отвезу тебя домой, - он медленно толкнулся пальцем внутрь. - Наряжу тебя в лучшие шелка, подарю драгоценные камни, - палец плавно заскользил, поглаживая и успокаивая мышцы. - И буду трахать, когда мне придет охота, - он согнул пальцы, растягивая тесный вход и нащупав чувствительную точку в горячей влажной тесноте, вырвав у мальчишки крик наслаждения. - Хотел бы ты этого, а?  
\- Да, мой господин! Пожалуйста! - парень почти рыдал.  
\- Пожалуйста — что?  
\- Пожалуйста, еще..... Еще пальцы..... Сильнее! - он выгнул спину и принялся сам насаживаться на трахающую его руку. Фили лишь усмехнулся, добавляя второй палец к первому, в результате чего с этих влажных искусанных губ стали срываться уже совершенно восхитительные в своем бесстыдстве звуки.  
\- Я мог бы добавить и третий, - прорычал Фили, безжалостно растягивая мальчишку, - но я, наконец, сам хочу попробовать, насколько ты хорош, мой маленький девственник.

С этими словами он быстро вытащил пальцы и налил щедрую порцию масла себе в ладонь. Юноша смотрел, как Фили размазывает масло по своему члену, и похоть, горевшая в его глазах, быстро уступила место страху.

\- Будет больно, да? - он опустил взгляд и закусил губу.

Фили широко развел его бедра в стороны и встал между ними.

\- Я же сказал тебе, что боли не будет, - он приставил член к растянутой дырке и сильно толкнулся внутрь. Мальчишка зашипел и вцепился в руку Фили. Тот, не обращая внимания на столь явные признаки неудовольствия, продолжал двигаться.  
\- Тише, все нормально, - прохрипел Фили сквозь стиснутые зубы, введя член до конца. - Просто расслабься, моя радость, и все, - он подался назад, затем снова вошел, с трудом раздвигая умопомрачительно узкий вход. - О, Махал, какой же ты тугой! - ахнул Фили. Наконец, мальчишка перестал зажиматься, и Фили смог двигаться свободнее.

Постепенно лицо мальчика расслабилось, боль уступила место удовольствию. Он вздыхал и постанывал, когда Фили задевал особо чувствительное местечко глубоко внутри.

\- Хороший мальчик, - прорычал Фили и положил одну его ногу себе на плечо. Он резко взвинтил темп, сильно ударяя бедрами. Завтра на нежной коже мальчишки наверняка выступят синяки.  
\- Скажи мне: тебе нравится? Нравится, как я тебя трахаю? Хорошо быть моей маленькой шлюхой?  
\- Да, мой господин! Пожалуйста, сильнее!  
\- Я обещаю тебе: завтра ты не сможешь шевелиться. Я заберу тебя с собой и буду трахать так каждую ночь, - Фили почти задыхался, увеличивая темп, все глубже вбиваясь в этот восхитительный тесный жар.  
\- Плевать, что мне больно! Еще.... я хочу еще! - мальчик запрокинул голову назад, его длинные волосы разметались вокруг головы, как темный шелковый нимб.  
\- А ну-ка, повтори, что ты сейчас сказал.  
\- Трахайте меня сильнее, господин! Пожалуйста, еще... Еще!  
\- Ну, разве я могу тебе отказать? 

Фили быстро положил вторую ногу мальчика на другое плечо и сильно наклонился вперед, сгибая его тело почти пополам, двигаясь глубоко, сильно и резко. Тот, потеряв остатки стыда, громко кричал в голос, возбуждение его достигло крайней точки, и он кончил себе на живот, даже не притронувшись к собственному члену. Мутные капли стекали по животам их обоих, ногти мальчишки оставили глубокие отметины на руках Фили. Одного взгляда на этого маленького развратника, так легко расставшегося со своей невинностью, оказалось достаточно, чтобы Фили, сильно толкнувшись напоследок в тесную горячую задницу, кончил вслед за ним.

Выплеснувшись глубоко внутрь, он вынул опадающий член из растраханной дырки и лег рядом с тяжело дышащим мальчиком. Фили отвел мокрые от пота пряди с его лица и нежно поцеловал своего юного любовника.

\- Сокровище мое, ты был просто невероятен! В какие-то моменты я действительно подумал, что ты напуган, как настоящий девственник, - он тихо усмехнулся и глубоко вздохнул. Кили хихикнул и повернулся на бок, укладывая голову брату на плечо.  
\- Я чуть не кончил прямо в штаны, когда ты сказал — как же это? - что будешь объезжать меня всю ночь, как пони. Это было просто блестяще! Я невероятно счастлив, любовь моя, - сказал Кили, нежно проводя пальцами по золотистым волосам на груди брата. - Все думал, как это будет, пока ждал твое прихода, - он тыкался носом в шею старшего, то быстро и коротко целуя его, то отстраняясь и заглядывая в голубые глаза. - Ты облизывал пальцы на моей ноге! Откуда ты это взял?  
\- Ну, как-то так получилось, само собой. Без ложной скромности могу утверждать, что тебе понравилось.  
\- Шутишь, что ли?! Да ты теперь будешь делать так каждый раз, слышишь меня? - Кили ловко увернулся от шлепка, которым Фили попытался его наградить, и крепко прижался к его груди. - В следующий раз давай я буду опытной шлюхой, а ты молодым и невинным наследником трона. Мой господин, я покажу Вам путь любви....

Они оба расхохотались, обнявшись еще раз, и почувствовали, как животы начинает неприятно холодить остывшее семя. Фили со стоном поднялся с постели и смочил полотенце. Он очистил себя, затем, мягко целуя Кили в плечо, вытер его живот.

\- Я просто умираю от голода. Как насчет ужина в «Львиной голове», а потом домой, а?  
\- Разве вы не останетесь со мной на всю ночь, мой господин? - Кили вытащил из шкафа свою одежду, убирая в сумку до следующего раза поношенную рубаху и штаны.  
\- Я получил все, что хотел, мой юный неопытный друг, - ухмыльнулся Фили, притягивая брата к себе. 

Он прикусил и слегка потянул его за колючую нижнюю губу, целуя напоследок. Затем, открыв дверь и осторожно выглянув наружу, убеждаясь, что путь свободен, братья выскользнули из комнаты и, спустившись по черной лестнице, бесшумно растворились в ночной тьме.


End file.
